


Dead

by Paper_Kid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Kid/pseuds/Paper_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for any mistakes -  English is not my first language. If you find any, please let me know in the comments :)<br/>I wrote this ages ago and it's pretty short but I hope it's not too bad....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes - English is not my first language. If you find any, please let me know in the comments :)  
> I wrote this ages ago and it's pretty short but I hope it's not too bad....

„Oh God, really?“  
„What?“ John smiled. He knows that tone of Sherlock’s voice. The how-can-you-be-so-stupid one.  
„The man in the blue jacket. His girlfriend is obviously cheating on him. And he’s going to propose her tonight. He must be blind not to see she doesn’t love him anymore.“  
It was a beautiful day for a walk. One of those days in autumn when sun is shining and wind is not too strong. Sunday, no case, so why not?  
„Poor guy…“  
„No, he’s just stupid. He should get rid of her as fast as he can.“  
John was not going to argue with Sherlock. No, it really wasn’t a good idea.  
So he took his hand instead. Sherlock smiled at him and something in this smile made John sad. So sad he nearly started crying. „John, come on… What’s wrong with you these days?“ Sherlock hugged him tightly…

 

 

…And then John opened his eyes. He was lying in the dark, alone in his room. Hugging his pillow he sat carefully on his bed. „No…No, no, no..!“ He whispered to himself. „Sherlock, what have you done?“

After a few minutes or hours maybe, John couldn’t tell, he stood up. He gave up on falling asleep again a short time after he woke up. Those dreams were killing him. Every fucking night, he couldn’t get rid of them. So he woke up every night, sweaty, alone. Crying… Every night since Sherlock did it. He closed his eyes as he walked through the living room. Their living room. Well, it was not their anymore, was it? It was his living room now, only his. As he walked into the kitchen he changed his mind. He will take a shower first. He was still thinking about it while sitting in the bath surrounded by hot watter. John closed his eyes. He could see his friend, the only one he had, standing on the rooftop. Goodbye, John. Those words were hunting him in his dreams. And then, when he woke up, they were here again. They were everywhere. They were here when he woke up. They were here when he walked down or up the stairs. They were here when he walked into the living room, when he looked at the sofa. While he was making himself tea, he could hear them over and over again. Goodbye John. It was never going to end, was it? He was going to hear them 'till the day he dies. He grinned, his eyes still closed. It will not take too long. 

Sherlock killed them both.


End file.
